


Howling at the Sun

by Ojha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojha/pseuds/Ojha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lysa fails to poison her husband, secrets come to light in a different way and Westeros suffers a different war. But just because the lions are gone from the Red Keep, doesn't mean the game isn't played anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

____

She had suspected something like this. When her father summoned her to his solar, she had a feeling it would be about another marriage proposal. Another insult from her father. Another proof that she doesn't matter to him.

He waited for her to greet her uncle, who had just last night returned from King's Landing. For a small moment, she thought they are just going to share the news from the Capitol with her. Those thoughts were gone fast.

"While he was in King's Landing, your uncle was offered an alliance between our House and House Stark. Eddard Stark has proposed a marriage between you and his heir, The Young Wolf. It would be a good match."

Under different circumstances, she might have considered it. Robb Stark was young, heir to one of the Great Houses and already proven battle commander. Everything she would need in a husband, but she could see trough her father lies. _He just wants to get rid of me. To send me to the North so he can give Dorne to Quentyn. No. I won't stand for it._ She was about to decline the offer, but then she remembered. _Eddard Stark also has a daughter. No, two daughters. If I decline, he can marry Quentyn to one of them. How can I fight him then? If Quentyn marries a Stark daughter, he will have their support. If she refused, she could be giving her brother the support of House Stark and House Tully. Whatever I do, I lose Dorne. Were those her only choices? Marry Robb Stark and give up Dorne, or refuse and lose Dorne._ She didn't know what to do. She looked to her uncle for help. When she saw Oberyn agreed with her father, she lost all hope. She couldn't take it anymore. She told him about the letter, told him that she had known all along.

"Why do you hate me, Father?" She had pleaded."What have I done to displease you so much?" Her father had a surprised look on his face. Her uncle seem to be angry but not at her.

She had expected him to deny it, or some lies and excuses, something to justify his actions.

"The bloody fool is dead, Doran. She needs to know. Either you tell her or I will." Oberyn spoke through gritted teeth.

Whatever she had expected to hear, this was certainly not it. They told her about their plans for justice and revenge for Elia and her children, plans to make her queen and bring the dragons back, plans to take back everything that was stolen from them.

And now all those plans seemed to have been for nothing. Tywin Lannister was dead, just like his golden twins. Armory Lorch killed in some battle and the Mountain executed by Eddard Stark. Those deaths were welcomed, but Visery's death was not. What now, she wondered.

As if he could read her mind, her father continued. "The Usurper has decided not to marry again and Renly Baratheon will marry the Tyrell girl, but that doesn't mean we will stop our efforts. You will not be a Queen, but that doesn't mean your daughter can't be one day. The best way to achieve that is marriage to the Young Wolf."

"Look at it this way, Arianne, you get a direwolf to play with." Her uncle said with smirk.

Well, the circumstances were definitely different now, but what about the inheritance?

"Where would we live? Dorne cannot be ruled from Winterfell, just like North cannot be ruled from Sunspear." She hoped that she didn't sound as scared of the answer as she actually was.

"While we haven't agreed to anything officially, we have come to the understanding that you would live in Dorne. Because of Doran's age and health, you're more likely to inherit before the Stark boy. Should your first child be a girl, then she would inherit Dorne and any boy you would have after her would get the North. If your firstborn is a boy, then he would be heir to the North and your second child to Dorne." Her uncle explained.

Seven help her, a moment ago she was fighting for her birthright and now they were discussing her children inheriting two kingdoms. She looked at her father. He was patiently waiting for her answer. He wanted her to consider what she had just learned.

_How can I deny him? Why would I deny him?_

__"__ You truly believe this is the right choice, Father?"

"I do, but I will not force you. _ _"_ _

For so long she had hoped and even prayed for a worthy match, but now she wasn't sure. Her father was giving her a freedom to choose, and now she was afraid of choosing wrong. _No. I will not be afraid. I will finish what you have started, father. Our blood will rule the Seven Kingdoms, like it was meant to. For Elia. For Aegon and Rhaenys._

"I will do it, father." She spoke with confiedence now. If he thought she could accomplish such a feat, then she would not disappoint him. She knelt before him and kissed his hand. "You will not regret this. We will take back all that was stolen from us." For the first time in a long time, he looked at her with pride in his eyes.

"Very touching."Oberyn spoke as he stood up from his seat. "But now that we know our course of action, I'm going to find Ellaria and the girls. Doran you have a letter to write. Arianne, wait for the Starks to reply, before you start preparing a wedding ceremony." He sounded almost bored, as he exited the room.

Right, she needed to tread discreetly and not make a big deal of it. For the rest of the world, it should be just another wedding between two Great Houses. Just another alliance, fortified through the marriage. She couldn't go shouting at everyone that her father actually loved her and trusted her with his plans.

She was still kneeling before her father, when she realised what her uncle had just said. _Wait? Have I just agreed to marry a man, I know nothing about? _She looked at her father and was about to speak, but he seemed to read her mind again and just noded with a small smile. With his approval, she ran after her uncle yelling to wait for her.__

But Oberyn just briefly looked over his shoulder and kept walking. When she had finally caught up with him, she didn't know where to start. After catching her breath, she simply went with things that came first to her mind.

"You did meet him at King's Landing? Did you talk to him or just his father? What does he look like?  
Does he really have a direwolf?" She was babbling and acting like a little girl, but she didn't care.

Oberyn just threw his head back and laughed, but kept walking without answering any of her questions.


	2. Surviving the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two months before the last chapter.

He was having a meal with  his father,Theon and Jon. Theon was talking about all the places, they should visit, but nobody seemed to be really listening. His father had come back from another meeting with the King and Jon Arryn.

Ever since they arrived at King's Landing, his father was trying to convince the King  to spare Myrcella and Tommen. The Realm had seen enough blood and Tyrion Lannsiter was offering  huge amount of Gold. Robb didn't know the exact sum, but he knew that the Crown desperately needed it. The King still didn't want to hear about it.

Robb was getting tired of King's Landing and all the politics.

A small part of him wanted just to go home. The war was over, the Lannsiters defeated, so why are we still here. He knew the answer already.  The war might be over, but the Realm was not at peace. Especially according to King Robert. There were still Targaraeyns across the Sea, angry Lords in Westerlands, Tyrion Lannsiter, Myrcella and Tommen Hill and of course Dorne. And they all hated Robert Baratheon.

Another part of him wanted to stay, to have a adventure and see other places. When they left Winterfell, with a host at their back, he had thought that this was going to be his great adventure. Riding to war with his father, brother and Theon. He was going to prove himself and fight for honour and glory. There was no honor. Only scared men and their screams, only blod and death.

There is nothing pretty about a blody sword or watching your friends die. 

Still, he did prove himself and earned glory. Even the King would praise him for his victories. At every feast, he would be called to the high table and talk with him about their battles.

"Has there been any progress with the King, Father?" He had decided to stop Theon's rambling.

Eddard Stark just shook his head. Robb thought about the things, he had  been discussing with Jon.

"May I suggest a different approach, Father?" 

"At this point, I don't see why not? We have tried everything." His father leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"You have tried with honour and justice, you have tried to make him do the right thing. But why not use his fury and desire for vengeance?" Before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"His fury is the reason why he wants to kill the children!" This was not going well, but he continued anyway.

"True, but what if you direct that fury at Tywin Lannsiter? What if the King used the children to shame Tywin even after his death? Everyone is saying that Tywin cared only for his legacy. They joke about how that legacy is reduced to a dwarf, but why not add two bastards born of incest to that legacy." That alone probably wouldn't work, so he pressed on.

"Lord Tyrion has bribed every Septon, he could find, to go around the city and preach that the king should show mercy. If he did, then he would be remembered as a great warrior and a merciful man.The king wants them dead, because they remind him of the betrayal by the queen. He needs to see them as a stain on House Lannsiter, not on his name. If you can satisfy his need for vengeance by further humiliating Tywin Lannister, and give him a way to come out of this mess as something other than a disgraced man, then it might just work. If he has them killed, then he will be no different from Tywin. How should the people remember King Robert Baratheon First of his Name?"

He took a deep breath and looked at Jon to see if he had forgotten something. "Tyrion Lannister", was all his brother said. Their father looked curiously at Jon for a moment, but Robb drew his attention back to himself.

"Right.Talk to him, Father. You have all been trying to achieve the same thing, but separately. If you all approach the King at same time, there's a bigger chance of winning. Oh, and don't forget the gold." 

He knew they wouldn't forget the gold, but it was important to throw everything they had at the king simultaneously. This time Jon just nodded and their Father was smiling.

" You have been to long in this wretched place", he quickly  stood up and turned to Theon, who was gaping at them, "Theon, go find Tyrion Lannister and tell him to meet me in Hand's Tower." 

It took a few moments for Theon to close his mouth, but then he quickly left the room.

"If we all work together and wrap all those things, you just said so that Robert buys them, then we could be leaving this place soon." 

It was only when their father left, that Jon spoke. "I must say, it wasn't that bad for a speech". Robb wasn't sure about that. But since Jon was smiling, he believed him.

"Most of it was your Idea, Jon." Robb had been surprised by Jon's reasoning and how  well thought out his Ideas were. Jon has been surprising him more often, recently. 

 _He just needs a chance to prove himself. Chances, that he doesn't get in Winterfell. I'm going to change that._  

Jon interrupted his pondering to soon.

"Maybe, but the King cannot know that. You hold his favour, like few others here. I doubt that father will mention that it was your suggestion, but if he does, then it might count for something." 

"I know, Jon. Besides, if the King gets mad at the Idea, then he will only take my head."  

He tried to lighten the mood a little. It was beyond their influence now. All they could do now was wait.

"There is that." Jon said smiling. 

 

* * *

 

 

Robb hadn't expected his father to be back soon, but now he was getting worried. It was well passed midnight and he hadn't returned yet. Theon had found out that a few hours, after their talk the king, his father, Jon Arryn, Tyrion Lannister, Stannis, Renly, Mace Tyrell and some other Lords have gone into the small council's chambers to settle the matter once and for all.

Robb didn't agreed with the presence of some those Lords, but he supposed there was no other way. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep until his father returned, so he waited for him in his room. 

He doesn't remember how much time really passed, but when his father returned, he looked more tired than ever before.

"Robb, why are you awake?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Is it done? Has the king decided?" Ignoring his question, Robb stood up and approached him.

Eddard simply nodded, as if that was enough for an answer. When he saw that Robb was still looking at him in question, he continued. 

"It's done. They are safe. For now. Your were right. As much as he hates them, Robert doesn't want to be remembered as a child murder. The Targaryen children he can blame on Tywin, but this would have to be on his order. He still sees himself as a hero. "It was clear that he was to tired for more questions.

"I'm tired Robb. You should also go to sleep. Tomorrow we will talk."

Robb went to bed, thinking what that meant for them. Was it over now? Were they going home?

Robb was probably a sleep for just a few hours, when a guard woke him up.

"My lord, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" He asked with his eyes still closed. There was no way, he was getting up for something not important. 

"It's Lord Lannister, my lord." This must be important, he thought. " Let him in." Robb ordered as he got up and put some clothes on.

Tyrion Lannister looked even more tired then Robbs father last night. 

"Lord Lannister," Robb greeted him." What can I do for you?" 

_Did the king already go back on his word? No, he wouldn't be coming to me then._

"I'm going back to the Rock with Myrcella and Tommen, but before we leave, I wanted to talk to you." 

"I have never thought I'd be thanking the man, who killed my brother. "There was a short pause before he continued. "But a Lannister always pays his debts."

Why did that sound more like a threat? Robb didn't like it. However, when Tyrion mentioned  his brother, Robb remembered the promise he gave to ser Jaime. He went to retrieve letter from a trunk.

"Lord Stark told me it was you, who gave him the Idea how to sway the King."

When he finally found it, he interrupted Tyrion. "There is no need to thank me." He gave Tyrion the letter and watched him examine it curiously.

"What is this?" Tyrion was watching him with suspicion.

"It's a letter." Robb answerd simply. 

"I can see that, but why are you giving it to me?" 

"Because I promised Ser Jaime, I would do it." 

Now, Tyrion was looking at the seal. The letter was sealed with simple grey wax, instead of the red Lannister wax. Robb could tell what Tyrion was thinking, so he tried to explain.

"I wrote it, for him. But even though I know what is says, I'm not going to pretend I understand even half of it. He said that you would. I cannot prove that those are his words. Again, he said there was no need."

Watching a man die, from your sword, was one thing. Talking to that man's brother , a whole different thing. The silence was making him uncomfortable.

"I know that you hate me and I cannot blame you for it. But if you're here to -"

Luckily for Robb, Tyrion interrupted him, before he could say something stupid.

"I don't hate you. You're not my favourite person, but you at least gave Jaime a quick death. Others would not have been so merciful."

No. King Robert would've had him flayed, drowned or worse.

"I only came here to thank you for helping me save Myrcella and Tommen. Farewell, Lord Robb."

"You're welcome and farewell, Lord Lannister" Robb tried to correct his rude behaviour, from a moment ago, by bowing slightly.

Tyrion nodded before he turned around and left his room.

Robb wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you cast as Arianne?


	3. Tywin's last roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Dorne.

 Oberyn was being an arse. Well, to be honest, Oberyn was always an arse but just not to her. More then once she had tried to find out more about Robb Stark and every time she would get a different story. One moment he was tall, hairy with crooked teeth and the next he was short, fat and bald.

Luckily, Ellaria was able to give her a much better description of him. A description that she liked and was eager to confirm. 

Robb's looks was not the reason why she had sought her uncle this time. She needed to know more about the war and the situation in King's Landing. If she was going play the game she needed to know everything that has happened.

She found him in his solar reading some book and drinking wine.

"I thought Ellaria told you what you wanted to know." Not the greeting she wanted but she ignored it.

"That is not why I'm here." She took a seat and poured herself some wine.

"What else happened while you were in the capital? What did you learn? How is it that one moment the kingdoms are at peace and the next everything goes to seven hells?"

She tried to sound like her father. Calm and confident. She wasn't going to appear bothered by his annoyed tone. Oddly it seemed to work. Oberyn's face changed from bored to smiling and approving. He put his book on the table and leaned back.

"It is not clear how and when it really started. There are more then a few different stories. It took me some time and more gold, then I care to admit, but I think I have the most probable version."

"Do you remember when we heard that Petyr Baelish was executed for treason?"

Yes, we was stealing from the Crown." She had no Idea what that had to do with the Lannisters and the war.

"Apparently, that is not all he was doing. They say that while he was fostered in Riverrun, Lysa Arryn fell in love with him. Some say he loved her too, some say he loved her sister and other say he loved them both. Either way, most agree that they were lovers while they were in the capital." 

And they say Dornish woman are unfaithful, Arianne thought.

"According to some, they didn't want to wait for Jon Arryn to die of natural cause anymore and tried to poison the Hand. I'm not sure what actually happened, it seems that not only did she fail to posion her husband, but she almost killed her son. While they were eating the boy took his father's cup and drank some wine. When she realised what has happened, she almost went mad. By trying to save her son she admitted that the wine was poisoned and that Litlefinger gave her the poison. Luckily they managed to save the son but Baelish lost his head the same night."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A mother almost murdering her son and all because of a lover. Betrayals, plotting, poisoning and more. It was worse than Dorne. Did she really wanted her daughter to live in such dangerous place? Her uncle continued before she could think more about it.

"Executing Littlefinger without a trial was one thing but the daughter of a Lord Paramount another. Besides whatever happened Jon Arryn didn't want to kill the mother of his only child."

"They blamed everything on Baelish and under the pretence of her visiting her dying father, Lord Arryn took her to Riverrun. She is still there." 

Oberyn paused and gave her time to take it all in. When she nodded he continued.

"In Riverrun he also met with Eddard Stark and probably explained everything. This is were he told him about the Queen and the incest. They had hoped to solve the issue peacefully but just in case of war, a raven was sent to Winterfell ordering the Young Wolf  to quietly start to gather men. They didn't know that just two days after Jon Arryn left King's Landing, so did Cersei with her brother and their children. They said that they were just going to visit Tywin. Robert didn't really care."

"By the time Arryn came back and realised what has happened, Cersei had convinced Tywin that Robert means to set her aside and use some lies so that he wouldn't have to pay his debt back. No one can say how much Tywin actually knew about the twins, some say he died unwilling to accept the truth. Whatever he believed, he did start to prepare for war."

"Did he really think he could win? He had no allies." Arianne asked while Oberyn poured them more wine.

"The Hand still hoped to avoid the war but also sent a raven to Vale. In case of war the armies of Vale and the North would march into the Riverlands. That raven never arrived. Grand Maester Pycelle sent it to Casterly Rock." Oberyn explained with a cruel smile.

"When they finally told Robert any chance for peaceful negotiations were gone. He was out for blood and there was no stopping him. He called his banners and declared war. Armies however,  take time to prepare and to march. Vale and Stormlands were gathering men as fast as possible but Tywin was faster. The Kingslayer destroyed the Tully army and marched into the Riverlands. The only problem was that the Starks had crossed the Neck too. Tywin needed to defeat them and he needed to do it fast. Before Vale joined them."

"Even if he had been successful, there was still Vale, Stormlands and the Reach. He would still be outnumbered." Arianne couldn't understand Tywin's reasoning.

"Yes, but he would have important hostages and more importantly, at the time the Tyrells hadn't joined any side. Kevan Lannister was in Highgarden trying to arrange a marriage between Joffrey and Margaery and offering other rewards. Mace Tyrell had no idea  what to do. Tywin's victory could have convinced him to join the Lions."

"Tywin knew that Stark wouldn't attack him if be kept his hole army together, so to make it more tempting he split his host. That is where he lost. The North engaged him in a few smaller battles but never attacking fully. Eddard was stalling while his son crossed the Twins and defeated the Kingslayer. The Lions tried to retreat but it was to late. Some ten thousand soldiers from Vale joined the Starks and followed the Lannisters. They were defeated at the Red Fork, caught in between Edmure Tully and the Young Wolf on one side and Eddard Stark with Vale on the other side."

"And that was it?" It sounded so simple. Oberyn just shrugged his shoulders.

"Essentially, yes. Kevan  was arrested by the Tyrells. Cersei tried to take the control of the Rock and continue the fighting, but everyone knew the war was over so she only managed to get herself, Joffrey and few others killed."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" It was clear he was getting bored again.

"Yes, why doesn't the Usurper just remarry again?" Now her uncle just raised a eyebrow.

"I understand that he wouldn't want to marry  after everything, but he needs a heir." She didn't think her question was that unreasonable.

"He had decreed that whichever of his brothers has a son first, that boy will be his heir."

"Why would he need to do that? " Wasn't that the law? Oberyn was amused and that just confused her more.

"Should they fail, the throne will go to Edric Storm. One of his bastards. Basically he wants his brothers to get their wives pregnant. He finds it amusing."

"I don't understand." What was amusing about that? 

"If you knew Stannis or Renly, you would understand. You will probably meet them soon and then it will be clear." 

Before she could ask more a servant informed them that her father wanted to see them. He told them that everything has been settled and that she would marry a fortnight after Renly's wedding. It would be held at King's Landing so that the Lords from North and other kingdoms could attend. 

They left Sunspear few days after that and after a month of travelling they had entered the Crownlands. According to Oberyn, they should be in King's Landing by tomorrow. They made camp at a small clearing and were resting from hard travelling. Most of them were complaining about something when a guard entered their tent.

"Apologies princess, a dozen or so riders are approaching. They carry Stark banners."

"Someone seems eager to meet you." Tyene said. 

Arianne had expected to meet him at the city gates or the castle but this was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter but I wanted to explain what happened, so that I could move on.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. How I met my princess

He had gotten his wish, he was going to see new places and have a _adventure._ What else could a Stark-Martell marriage be? Robb could only hope this adventure wouldn't end with him stabbed in the back or poisoned.

Ever since they have arrived at King's Landing, his father had been receiving marriage proposals for him and sometimes from his sisters. He had always knew that he wouldn't have much of a choice in that matter. Alliances were sealed through marriages and heirs to Great Houses were valuable prizes. His father would find him a good match and perhaps even consider his opinion, that was what he had always tought. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Off all the possible marriages, Robb had never thought that he would end up as the  _bride._

From the moment he took his first breath, his life had been decided for him. He was raised as other heirs before him so that one day he could become the Lord. Things were not going as planned. 

Now, he was going to Dorne to be consort to the princess Arianne Nymeros Martell. A consort. What that would entitle, depended solely on the princess. It could be anything from a glorified guard to her right hand and a trusted advisor. Maybe even princesses equel but he doubted it. It didn't matter. He was raised to be the best at everything and if that ment the best consort Dorne has ever had, then so be it. Stark consort in Dorne. He snorted. He was lying to himself. God's are truly cruel.

All this because Jon Arryn wanted to unite the realm through marriages. As if they hadn't learned anything from the last time they tried it. Either way, the King had liked the idea and now Renly was going to marry Margaery Tyrell and he princess Arianne.

Why the Martells have chosen him and not his uncle Edmure or Willas Tyrell, he had no clue. 

His efforts to learn something about his betrothed hadn't be very successful. Most people thought that Dornish were hot tempered, wanton and half mad. Those same people would probably describe the Northerners as dirty barbarian, so he didn't know how much to believe them. Jon and Theon's suggestions weren't helping either. They both enjoyed torturing him with their own explanations. The only person who had met the princess was Renly and he thought her pretty and amusing, but that was a long time ago. 

Why had her father refused his grandfather's offer for Edmure but accepted this one? A twenty-two years old princess was still unmarried, there had to be a reason for this. 

Jon Arryn thought that prince Doran maybe hoped to marry her to Joffrey, before everything went to hell. Then there were rumors that she had slept with half of Dorne and that was the reason but Robb didn't trust them. A princess was a high prize no matter what. Besides he doubted the Dornish lords cared if she was a maid or not.

There was something he was missing and it bothered him. Then there were the stories about the Red Viper and his daughters, the Sand snakes. Every story was more terrifying than the last one. Doran Martell was either cunning and calculating or weak and hesitant, he didn't know what to think.

At this point, he believed that if he survived one year, he should call it a success.

The door opened and he heard his great uncle speaking.

"He knows who I am. No need to announce me, boy." He walked passed Robb's squire and went straight for the wine on the table. Robb waited for him to take a seat.

"Is it done?" 

"Aye. The last batch of wildfire is on the bottom of the sea, somewhere between here and Dragonstone." Blackfish replied with a relief.

"Good. We should all be able to sleep much better now." It hadn't been easy to get all of the wildfire out of the city without starting a fire or causing panic. Everything had to be perfect, from the right people to handle the cargo to the right weather conditions.

"I wish I could have been there, when you told the small council about it. It must have been a sight."

Oh, it was more than just a sight. It was Jaime Lannisters last slap in the face to all those who had mocked his honor. Or a kick in the groin. Robb had never seen his father so ashamed. Robb tried not to think about Jaime. It was over. Watherever the man was, he was dead now.

"What  will you do now?"He tried to change the subject."Are you going back to the Bloody Gate?"

"I'm done serving the Arryns."  Was all he got and he knew better than to ask more. This did represent an opportunity though. 

"You could come with me to Sunspear. If direwolf is to live in a desert than maybe so can a trout?" He watched the Blackfish smile at his idea." I could use someone like you amongst the snakes and scorpions."

"I'm honoured you would think me worthy, nephew," his tone said otherwise,"but I'm going to help Edmure with Riverrun." More likely he was going there for aunt Lysa.

"I will stay for your wedding. Has your quest for finding any information on your betrothed been successful?" Blackfish went from serious to smartass. Everyone seemed to be enjoying his suffering.

"I've learned many things. How useful they are, remains to be seen. The way I see it, I have three choices."

"And I'm sure you're going to share them."

"Of course, after all one of them is named after you and another involves you." He could see his uncle was intrigued.

"I'm flattered." Clearly not, but he was curious.

"First choice is to wait here and brace myself for whatever comes. Obviously not my preferred strategy." Blackfish only nodded, he didn't like waiting either. 

"The second option is to do a Blackfish." 

"A what?" 

"I run of to the Wall and join the Night Watch." Brynden face told him it was a mistake to jape at his life choice.

"I didn't run of, I went to serve. " He interrupted him before the old knight got angry.

"A jape, Ser Brynden." 

"Not a funny one. What is the third choice?  The one that involves me. I hope it is better than the last one."

"It is. I have heard that the Dornish party is a few days away from the city. So, you and I take some guards and ride out to meet them. Call it a honor guard." Brynden probably wasn't buying the hole honor guard thing but Robb knew that he wanted to leave the stinking city.

"Fine. When do we leave?" 

"Meet me in one hour at the stables."

After a day and a half of traveling, they spotted the Dornish camp. There were many tents with different banners. This was it. There was no going back. They rode slowly through the camp. He noticed that almost everyone was watching him curiously. When they were near the Martell tent, Robb dismounted his horse and took a deep breath. Oberyn Martell came out of the tent. He had a smirk on his face and didn't seem to be surprised at Robb's arrival.

"Lord Robb, we were not expecting to see you here." They shook hands as Robb answered. 

"Prince Oberyn, I'm glad to see you again. A princess of Dorne surely deserves an honor guard, my apologies that it is a humble one." If they believed him, maybe it would buy him some good will with the Dornish.

"The Young Wolf and Blackfish are more than enough. My niece will be honoured."

Before Robb could continue with the formalities, the most beautiful woman, he had ever saw, came out of the tent.

Her hourglass figure would have made any woman in Westeros jealous and the orange silk dress seemed to emphasise her womanly attributes even more. The sable tresses fell over her exposed shoulders and on the generous bosom. Her large darker eyes gleamed at him sensually. The full lips and teeth like pearls made her heart shaped face look otherworldly. She was smaller than Robb but that only made her lovelier.

For a moment he thought that he was dreaming. There was no way this was the princess. He must have been staring for some time, because her lovely smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Lord Robb, allow me to introduce you to my niece princess Arianne Nymeros Martell." Oberyn interrupted his thoughts and confirmed that she was the princess. 

"My princess," he bowed and took her right hand to place a soft kiss on it, " it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord. These are my cousins Obara, Nymeria and Tyene." She turned around and pointed to three other women that Robb hadn't even noticed yet.

Robb greeted them politely and introduced his uncle. After the introductions, he asked about their plans for traveling further. They decided to continue riding as soon as possible. He ordered his men to help the Dornish gather their things. Brynden had the most arrogant smile he had ever seen, but went to oversee their men. In the meantime he had asked the princess to join him for a walk, while everything was being packed.

As soon as they were out of the earshot, he tried to improve the awful impression he must have made on the princes. Girls have always liked him and he wanted her to like him too. 

"Princess Arianne, I apologise for my bad manners earlier."

"Why? A speechless man is very flattering to a woman. Besides, you liked what you saw. There is nothing wrong with that. I did too, my lord."

There was that smile again. It made him feel invincible. 

"Please call me Robb."

"Then you should call me Arianne." 

They continued their walk talking about the wedding preparations, her travels and about their families. Soon, too soon a guard came and informed them that everything was ready. Arianne traveled in a carriage,  while he rode with his uncle and Prince Oberyn.

By nightfall they arrived at an Inn, where they would make their last stop. After taking a quick bath and changing his clothes, he went to escort Arianne to the hall.

A small table in the corner was perfect for them to have a private meal, without seeming improper. Arianne was an easy person to talk to. She was smart, charming and the tales of her life in Dorne spoke of her mischievous and adventurous side. She was also interested in his stories and listened patently to everything he said. Robb started to think that this marriage could work. He knew that a good marriage needs more that attraction but it was good start. He had always wanted a marriage like his parents had and now there was hope that he could have it.

She was telling him about the Water Gardens when wolf's howl pierced through the night and made her stop.

"Was that a wolf?" She asked him.

"That was Grey Wind, my direwolf." He answered proudly. 

"He is here? How come I didn't see him?"

"He scares the horses, so I let him wander off. He always stays close though. Would you like to meet him?"

 "I would love to." She answered eagerly. 

They left the inn and slowly walked away from all the noise from the camp around it. Arianne was excited but look at him confusedly. 

"Aren't you going to call him?"

"No need, he will find us soon."

Shortly after that a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the dark. Grey Wind came to his side, but his eyes never left the princess. She stood there frozen.

"Don't be afraid. He won't harm you." He tried to put her at ease. 

"He is much bigger than I imagined." 

The direwolf was almost as big as she was. 

"Give him your hand, let him smell you. Trust me." She didn't seem convinced but obliged nonetheless.

Grey Wind sniffed her hand first but soon started to lick it. This made Arianne laugh wholeheartedly. A beautiful sound to hear. Grey Wind soon grew bored and went back into the dark. 

"So what makes Dorne so different, Arianne? I would like to learn more."

She didn't answer him at first. She just stood there with the smile, the moonlight highlighting her beauty.

"Dorne is very different from the rest of the Westeros. I believe you are going to like it."

"And why is that?" He was curious why she thought that.

"The weather is better, the food is spicier and the wine is sweeter." There was something about her tone that made him suspicious." The bastards are treated better and of course there are paramours." She finished with a smile as if she had just said the most normal thing.

And there it was. He could deal with different weather, food, clothing and customs but not with this.

"Princess Arianne," he knew that he was groweling but he didn't care," I will leave my family, my home and my kingdom. I will serve you as best as I can but, Dorne or not, I will not let you make a fool of me! I'm not Robert Baratheon. I'm Robb Stark of Winterfell. If you want lovers to give you pleasure in your bed, then find another husband."

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had almost fallen for her false mask. What bothered him more was that she just smiled wider. Did she want him to break this betrothal? 

"Or you could just please me yourself," she took two steps forward and was standing just in front of him. "Do you think you could please me, Robb Stark?"

With that picture in his mind and never one to back from a challenge, with his right hand he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his body. His left hand went around the back of her neck. He kissed her with hardness and she returned the kiss with skill he never experienced before. Everything around him faded away.

When they finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air and breathing heavily. She put her hands on his chest and laughed softly.

"I can't believe that I had to goad you into kissing me." 

He didn't know what she was trying to accomplish but he needed to make her understand his stance.

"I ment what I said, princess." 

"So did I. A satisfied woman has no need to seek pleasure elsewhere. I think you will do fine in that area. And if not then I will teach you." She gave him another kiss. Softer and shorter than the last. This one made him just hungrier for more.

"We should retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Robb just nodded and escorted her back to her room. He was rewarded with a smile and another kiss. 

As he laid in his bed, he wondered how hard will it be to please a woman like Arianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me!


	5. Small lies

She had melted the ice. When they had heard about the Starks approaching, she had asked her cousins to help her change. The dress had been designed strictly for this occasion, even if it had come earlier then expected. She had always been able to use her body to manipulate men but rendering her betrothed speechless had given her a special satisfaction. The lustful look in his eyes had told her more than any words could have.

Robb Stark might be a great warrior and the son of honorable Eddard Stark but he was also a man and Arianne knew men. One night in her bed and he would be hers. A great beast for her to use as she sees it fit.

That was what she had thought a week ago, now she wasn't sure. Soon that beast had changed into a polite lord, whose eyes never strayed and seemed to grow colder with every day.

Arianne refused to give up so easily. She knew what she had saw. There was passion inside him and she would have it. Now that she had her father's love and trust, now that she would get a worthy prince, she wanted more.

She wanted the Robb Stark from the night she met his direwolf, yet somehow he was gone. Something was bothering him. Flirting with him wasn't helping so she had decided to change her strategy. 

Maybe she should just let it go. They would soon be married and then it wouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter even now, but what is the point of having a worthy husband if your marriage is cold. 

Now Arianne was being greedy. Now she wanted it all.

One thing she had learned was that he valued honesty and direct confrontation, and so she had decided to play on it. She had invited him for a evening meal in her chambers.

There was a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Good evening, Arianne." He greeted her with perfect manners. How boring. 

"Hello, Robb." She stepped aside and let him in. He looked around and noticed that they were alone.

"No chaperone? Is Tyene not joining us?" He asked. Since they had arrived in Kings Landing, her uncle had insisted that none of them are ever alone. So every time she went for a walk with him, Tyene had played the chaperone _._ A ridiculous thought. She waited until they were both seated.

"I didn't think we would need one." She gave him her best smile. "You don't have any improper intentions, do you?" 

"No, of course not. I just thought-" He was slightly blushing.

"I wanted my betrothed for myself tonight. Surely you won't deny me such simple pleasure." She hid her smile behind her wine glass. 

"As you wish." He nodded, his face empty of any emotions. 

"Why do you do that? Why do you hide behind that mask? You were more open with me the first day we met then any other time." She could see that he was unprepared for this.

"If I have offended you, princess-"He tried to apologise but she wouldn't let him. 

"Don't. You say you value honesty. Well, It goes both ways. Something about me is bothering you. If you are bothered about me having paramours in the past, then say it. If it is something else, then name it or leave now."

Her tone made it clear that she had meant it. At first he was surprised but slowly it changed to something similar to frustration.

"Fine. I don't trust you." She had expected something like this. 

"I don't trust you either. But that is because I don't know you well enough. The difference is I'm trying to get to know you. You are not." 

For a moment he looked ashamed and almost offended that she didn't trust him. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"When my father told me that I was to marry you, I tried to learn as much as I could about you. I learned many things, some proved to be true and other not. None of them however, explain why a charming, beautiful and smart princess was never even betrothed at the age of twenty two and why she would choose me now. Why not Willas Tyrell or my uncle Edmure?"

She wondered what exactly did he learn and from whom, but ignored it for now. He was asking dangerous questions. Questions she couldn't answer him honestly.

"So, you think that there is some devious plan behind our marriage or that there is something wrong with me, because of my age?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I understand." She answered in a cold tone. She needed to appear offended. 

"My father is a cautious man. After his sister was raped and murdered, he wasn't going to give me to the first man that asked for my hand. He wanted to know that I would be protected and respected. Other lords may have their daughters married, as soon as they have flowered, but they didn't suffer as my family has." Now, he was ashamed.

"Why you and not Willas Tyrell or your uncle?" He didn't say anything but she saw his curiosity. 

"Willas is good friend of my uncle, who speaks highly of him. A very smart and kind man. But also a man who can't lead men into battle. I need a consort, not a maester. As for your uncle, my father just doesn't feel I would be safe in a kingdom that suffers every time there is a war in Westeros."

"I see." He said quietly, more to himself. They stayed quiet for a moment.

"Is there anything else, you would like to know?" 

"No. You have put my mind at ease. I apologise for my behaviour." This time she could see that he meant it. She smiled.

"You've said some things about me proved true. What are those things?" Her tone was lighter and more playful.

"Well, there were rumours about you and your paramours. I didn't know if they were true until that night outside the inn." He shrugged his shoulders. 

"It isn't uncommon in Dorne and I wasn't promised to anyone. I never said that I was a maid. If it bothers you then-" now it was her, who just shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm not happy about it, but I can live with not being your first as long as I'm your last."

"So, I can't take men as paramours." She concluded with noticeably fake disappointment.

"What about women?" She asked with a cheeky smile and he almost choked on his wine.

"I have never met a girl like you. One moment you are angry at me and the next," he shook his head, "you confuse me, Arianne."

"That is because I am a woman, not a girl. Women are supposed to be confusing and mysterious. It's part of our charm." She took a bite of a grape and then slowly, with one finger, wiped the juice off her lower lip.

"No doubt one of your many charms." Robb murmured, his eyes focused on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!


	6. My new pack

He was woken by the sounds of the people outside of his chambers. It felt like he had just fallen asleep. Robb had spent the last night with his betrothed and recently Arianne made him lose sense of the time. He would've preferred to sleep a little longer, but today was the wedding of Renly and Margaery, which probably explained the noise. Images from last night floated in his mind while he got dressed.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Robb, are you awake?" Jon asked from the door.

"Come in, Jon" Robb invited him. The servants have brought breakfast to his room and he hated eating alone.

"Join me." He motioned to the table with food. Jon nodded but after they were seated, he just looked at Robb with a smile.

"What?" He asked. 

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to be up this early. I wanted to talk to you last night, but you weren't here. I assume the dinner went well?" 

I have to suffer enough japes already, there is no way I'm telling you how it went.

"It was fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" He tried to change the subject.

Jon suddenly turned serious. "I talked to father last night, we discussed my future."

Future? What does he mean by that? He was gone for a few hours, what did he miss? Could it be?

"Did father arrange a marriage for you too?" He asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"No. His Grace offered me to squire for him, Ser Barristan to be precise."

This was bad. He had other plans. Plans that were already set in motion.

"Are you considering it?" He needed to be careful. Jon could be very stubborn if forced into a corner.

"I am. How could I not? There aren't many possibilities for someone like me. Becoming a knight would be a great opportunity."

There was a hopeful look in Jon's eyes.

"Not long ago I offered to knight you and you refused. What has changed?" They had this argument already, but now Robb was more prepared.

"A gifted title, by my half brother means little to me," was Jon's standard answer.

"It's not gifted! You earned it in a battle! Men have been awarded more for doing far less." He took a deep breath."You lost Ghost."He finished in a quiet tone.

"I'm aware of that. I fought for father and you because you're my family. This would give me a chance to earn the title. To make a name for myself."

It still didn't feel right for Robb. He didn't want Jon to stay here alone.

"Do you really want to live here? Souranded by traitors and schemers. Even the King hates the place. Knowing you, it would give you the idea to join the Kingsguard and that isn't acceptable."

"Robb you can't judge the whole order for the actions of the few." Jon argued.

So Jon had considered it. This was not good.

"Oaths for life are not to be played with. The Kingslayer is the best example of what happens when someone swears an oath like that too young. It's the same as with the Night's Watch." Robb argued, knowing well what Jon answer will be.

"There is honour in serving the Watch." Jon answered as expected.

"Yes, but the Wall will always be there. Once you swear the oath, there is no going back. Come with me to Dorne. See what else is out there. Don't make any decisions that you could regret." He could see that Jon was considering it.

"Are you really going to let me be the lone wolf in Dorne? How heavy will your cloak feel if you hear that I have died because you weren't there to protect me, brother?" God's he felt awful for using such cheap tricks.

"Are you really trying to make me feel guilty?" Jon asked him.

"Is it working?" Robb countered with a smile. "Look Jon, it is your life and whatever you decide I will respect it. But before you decide to spend the rest of your life freezing on the Wall or guarding the King, while he eats, drinks and fucks, you might consider my offer."

"You want me to guard you instead of the King or the Realm?"

"No. I am not asking you to pledge your sword to me. This is what I'm offering you. On our way to Dorne, we are going to visit Storm's End, one of the greatest castles ever built. Come with me and we will see it together, come with me and we can ride the sand steeds across the deserts of Dorne, just like we rode our horses across the North and Riverlands. Together we can visit the Water Gardens and eat fruits, you have never heard of. Nobody in Dorne will care if you are Snow, Sand or Waters. Arianne's mother lives in Norvos, we could go visit her and see other Free Cities. Im offering you to see the world with me."

Robb took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Spend a year or two with me and after that, if you still want to squire for the king, I will write a letter and he will take you." He could see the excitement in Jon's eyes. He knew Jon never imagined visiting all those places. Robb didn't either. 

"By then, there will probably be no open places in the Kingsguard." Jon commented.

It didn't matter, he could see he had him. He was chewing his lip, but his smile told Robb everything.

"Then I will kill the Knight of Flowers and make place." Robb answered as he quickly stood up and banged his fists on the table. 

His theatrical reaction only drew a laugh from Jon. He shook his head and asked quietly.

"You would start a war for me? That's just foolish."

Robb just shrugged his shoulders.

"He participates in every tourney he can. Accidents happen. But yes, I would start a war for you." Robb answered honestly.

They stared silently into each other's eyes for some time, before Jon broke the silence.

"Fine. I'll go with you but I don't promise anything. If I decide to make my own path, you will not stop me." 

Robb smiled and raised his hands in surrender.  _You want to find your place in this world? It's by my side. It's only a matter of time before you realize it._

"Great! You will not regret this." Robb almost shouted while clapping his hands.

"We will see about that." Jon declared before a familiar smile appeared on his face. "You have been spending a lot of time with your princess recently. Aren't you afraid to be used in some Dornish plot anymore?"

He wasn't going to tell Jon how he was spending that time, but he probably had to give him something. This wasn't going to be easy.

"A few nights ago, I confronted her and let's just say that most of my concerns were reasonably answered." He had discussed them with Jon, so there was no need to explain it.

"Do you truly believe that you were chosen for your charm and good looks?" Jon asked him mockingly.

"No. I'm not daft. I just don't think there are any hidden agendas behind the marriage. They want the same thing as any other lord. Alliances, power, kings favor. All lords are greedy, to think that Dornish are different would be stupid."

"And what are you getting out of this marriage, my lord?" Jon asked.

He didn't actually discuss this with anyone beside his father. Many thought him a fool for giving up Winterfell, but Robb didn't see it that way. If the Gods were good, his father would live a long life and Robb's son would inherit Winterfell. In the meantime, Robb would be a consort and help Arianne rule Dorne. With Dornish resources and trade connections, Robb could help the North a lot more then by just living in Winterfell and watching his father rule it. Most importantly, it would ensure that the Tyrells wouldn't try to usurp the throne, should Stannis have a son first. It was a small sacrifice if it meant that Westeros would be spared another war.

"I'm marrying the heiress of Dorne. Our children will one day rule two kingdoms. The difference between you and me is that I have no choice in my life. I must do as father says. There are worse things then marrying a beautiful princess." 

All this talk was starting to give him headache. He was tired of justifying his actions.

"Even if I could get out of this marriage, can you guarantee me that the next one will be better? I could end up promised to some old hag or a child." Robb finished.

As expected, Jon couldn't answer that. He just turned his head aside and looked through the window. 

"So what now?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Finally! Robb cheered silently.

"Now, you will go to Anna and tell her that you need new clothes," she was Arianne's seamstress, but Arianne had loaned her to him, "she is already making a new wardrobe for me. She has bought enough materials, just let her take your measures." The look on Jon's face was priceless.

"Why do I need new clothes? Why do I have to go to her?" Jon asked incredulously, but Robb just rolled his eyes.

"Because you can't travel through Dorne in furs and leathers. Arianne brought her personal seamstress to make some dresses for her and was kind enough to loan her out to me." Robb tried to explain but Jon just looked at him like he was speaking in High Valyrian.

"Do you know anything about Dornish clothing, because I don't. This way you let her take your measures and she takes care of the rest. We can't arrive in Sunspear looking like Idiots." Robb elaborated as he got up.

Jon just sighted but made no more complaints. 

"Good. I'm going to see father but at the feast we will celebrate and share a flagon of best Dornish wine."

As expected he found his father reading some letters. Probably another one from Winterfell. His mother wasn't happy that her firstborn was going to Dorne or that she couldn't attend his weding. He didn't envy his father when he returned home.

Eddard looked up at him and just nodded before going back to reading. Robb sat across him and waited.

"I see, you are ready for the wedding." Noticed when he finished.

"Aye, with half of Westeros attending I just hope everything goes without a problem."

"Yes. I trust that I don't need to tell you to behave appropriately." Ned continued with a raised eyebrow.

Well you just did, Robb thought but ignored it.

"You don't have to worry, father. I just talked to Jon about his future." Robb changed the subject.

"I would like nothing more then to take you back North, but I know you will both do well in the south." Eddard said somewhat wishfuly.

"Actually fahter, Jon is coming with me to Dorne." Instead of a happy reaction, his father seemed more disturbed by the news.

"Robb, Dorne could be very dangerous place for him. You are protected by our name and the King, but Jon isn't. Your marriage is just starting to heal the wounds from the rebellion. Many could harm him just to hurt me, besides the Martells could be offended." Eddard rose as he spoke but Robb remained seated.

"If someone wants to hurt you through him, then Kings Landing is the worst place him. How can he be safer here alone then in Dorne with me? At least there I can watch out for him, like he did for me. I already talked to Arianne and she sees no problem with it. She thinks Dorne might do him good and I agree." 

"There are many things that you don't know, Robb-" his father said almost whispering.

"Then tell me!" Robb shouted, but then he calmed himself and continued.

"All Jon ever wanted was not to be treated as bastard. He dreamed of going to places where no one would care that he is a Snow. Dorne is a such place. Can you really deny him that?" He sighted.

"It will not be forever. A year or two. Trust me father nothing bad will happen. He will make you proud."

His father rubbed his forehead and didn't say anything for a long time.

"Fine, but you must promise me that you will both behave. If I hear one word of whoring or drinking, I will send Jorry to drag him back to North." Eddard finally agreed.

Robb fought hard not to laugh. Whoring and drinking? That's Theon, father.

"I promise." He really shouldn't have to fight so hard, just to have his brother with him. He understood Jon somewhat but his father reaction had surprised him. Still, he would take every victory he could.

"Why was Mace Tyrell here yesterday?" Robb switched to the real reason for coming to see his father. He had seen the man leave his father solar and something about his smug face bothered Robb.

"He offered me an alliance." Eddard sat again in his chair and leaned back. He looked tired.

"What kind of alliance?"

"A marriage alliance. Marriage between his heir and Sansa."

_He dares! The Wall will melt before I let that happen! I will kill the fat bastard!_

"No!" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair. "I will not allow it!"

"Is that so? The last time I checked, I was the head of our family." His father answered causally. He seemed amused by Robb's outburst.

"But let's say you were in my place, what would you do?" 

"I would tell him to sod off. That Willas is too old for her and Sansa is too young to marry. That she can do better than an old cripple." Robb answered immediately.

"So, you would insult a high lord and a man whose grandson might one day be the king?"

He had walked right into it. Knowing that there was no use to argue like this with his father, he calmed down and tolk his seat again.

"Maybe telling him to go ride off a cliff is wrong but I'm not wrong about his son or that Sansa is to young."

"True. But people like Mace Tyrell are easily insulted. You need to be careful what you say and how you say it. You are not in the North anymore."

"So you didn't agree to his proposal?" Robb asked hopefully.

"I told him that I would need time to think about it and that I would consult your mother and sister. Instead of outright refusing him, I will wait some time and then send him a raven from Winterfell."

Off course, that way Mace wont be offended and father can find a suitable match for Sansa when the time comes. 

"I understand, father," satisfied with his father's plan, he decided to leave it at that, "and I will be more careful with my words."

"Good. Now go and make sure everything is ready for our ride to the Great Sept."

Robb just nodded and left. On his way, he realized that in a fortnight, it would be him getting married. The thought didn't scare him as it used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence.

**Author's Note:**

> My first storry and I'm sure you have guessed that English is not my first language. Obviously it is a massive Au. I have thought about writing a prologue, but I have decided against it. It should be easy enough to catch up with the changes in the first few chapters.


End file.
